


The Everyone x Aloha book of ships

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross posting from my wattpad, M/M, There will be a lot of ships, Vampire!Emperor, Vampire!Gloves, Vampire!Goggles, Vampire!aloha, Vampires, Will stop at 200 chapters, Yandere!Mask, Yandere!Vintage, You guys can request stuff too, for Aloha, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It’s everyone x Aloha, different from my other one.





	1. Chapter 1

Mask never knew where these feelings appeared, but one thing for sure is he cannot keep his eyes off of Aloha.

And it annoyed him greatly.

So here he was, watching Aloha and the rest of pink team battling against another team. He sighed deeply, watching his moves as fans screamed every time Aloha winked at the audience. 'Ughhhh, why did I even bother coming here?' Mask thought to himself, about to get up as he locked eyes with Aloha from the stage. Did he noticed he was here? Without warning Aloha blew a kiss, screams of excitement erupting from the audience. Mask flushed covering his face before Aloha turned away, continuing his battle with a small blush.

Pink team won, though Mask didn't bother on staying in the audience. Besides, it was probably for someone else, right? Yeah. Leaning against a wall, Mask went on his squidphone going through Squidtube when a voice spoke.

"Heeeey Masky~"

Load and behold, there he was, the person he really didn't want to see. Aloha.

"Whaaaaat do yooou want Alooooha?" Mask asked, getting a rather confused look from the other. "Didn't you get my texts earlier?" Huh? Mask quickly checked his text messages, seeing the messages Aloha sent.

_9:31 am: Heeey Mask~ Wanna hang out?_   
_9:40 am: Mask? Are you there?_   
_9:55 am: I have a turf war battle soon, are you there Masky~?_   
_10:15 am: Heeeeello~?_   
_10:45 am: Well if you're not gonna answer, then I'll have to find you~_

"No, sooorry" Mask replied as Aloha puffed his cheeks, pouting. ' _Cod I hate how cute he can get_ ' Mask thought as Aloha crosses his arms. "Well Masky~ I fully know you're not busy today and since I'm done for the day, let's hang out!"

Mask couldn't believe what he was doing after he agreed with Aloha. So here he was, sitting down on the couch waiting for Aloha to come back with some popcorn and drinks. Aloha suggested to watch a movie, or rather a horror movie he brought. "I didn't thiiink you're into horror, Alooooha" Mask said once Aloha came back, the other rolling his eyes. "Horror isn't that bad Mask, or do you want to watch a snappy love story~?" Aloha replied, laughing when he saw Mask's face when he took off his Gas Mask. "Horror it is then!"

Aloha was watching intensely, his eyes not moving from the tv screen as Mask grabbed some popcorn from the popcorn bowl. It was a very quiet scene as the inklings in the movie were checking the attic. Suddenly a loud noise appeared causing Aloha to jump, grabbing Mask on his arm. Mask jumped, though his face quickly flushed. "Sorry~" Aloha smiled, moving away to continue watching the movie.

Ten minutes passed as another scene happened, Aloha was on edge again, moving more into the couch. Mask noticed this while he slip some of his drink. ' _Does he even do good with horror films_ ' Mask thought as the killer appeared, scaring Aloha again with a small gasp, grabbing onto Mask again.

"Ah, sorry Mask~ I didn't think it'll scare me that much-" Aloha's sentence was cut off as Mask leaned in, kissing his lips. Aloha eyes widen before they fluttered shut, reciprocating the kiss. A few moments passed, as the two catch their breath, paying no attention to the movie. "Damn Mask, I didn't know you were a good kisser" Aloha said, his face flushed pink. "Haaaa? Don't say thing like thaaaaat" Mask replied, frowning though his face flush a bit. "Then do you want to kiss me again?" Aloha replied, getting a small chuckle from the taller inkling. "Maaaaybe" Mask replied, kissing Aloha again, the movie playing forgotten.


	2. Snorkel x Aloha

Snorkel was in trouble.

Well, not really in trouble but he felt troubled. He was in love with his team leader, Aloha, which caused him to get distracted a lot. The way Aloha's laugh was, how bright his eyes were, the way his hips swayed-

Snorkel turned that thought away, blushing a deep pink. Aloha was probably out of his league anyways, right?

"Yoooo Snorkel~"

Snorkel heard Aloha's voice, who proceeded to wrap his arm around the other's shoulder. "What is up~?"

God, if Aloha saw his face now-

"Not much man~ How 'bout you buddy?" Snorkel asked as Aloha removed arm from Snorkel's shoulder. "Same man~" Aloha chuckled, giving Snorkel a smile, "though I came to see you! I missed hanging out with ya~". Snorkel couldn't help but to smile, his hearts beating fast. "I missed that too~ Is there anything you wanna do?" Snorkel asked as Aloha quickly nodded.

"Yep~!"

So here Snorkel was, hanging out with Aloha at Wahoo World. 'It's is pretty popular for couples' Snorkel thought, blushing a bit at Aloha who was holding his hand. "Heeeey Snork~? Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Aloha asked as Snorkel nodded.

The two were at the highest point once they got on the Ferris wheel, Aloha smiling brightly. "Man, you can see the whole park from here~" Aloha said, as Snorkel lifted his Snorkel mask up. "Hey Aloha, can you look at me?"

"What is it, Snork-" Aloha was cut off, his lips meeting Snorkel's as they pulled away, Snorkel flushing pink. "I like you, man. I like you a lot Aloha.."

The two soon exited the Ferris Wheel, Snorkel frowning. Did he just ruined his friendship with Aloha? All of the sudden, Aloha wrapped his arm around the other, with a smile. "Maaaan Snorkel~ Seriously?"

"I love ya too, man!"


	3. Vampire!Emperor x Aloha

"Helllooo~" Aloha waved once the door opened and saw Prince at the doorway. "Ah, Aloha! You came here early!" Prince replied, surprised as he let the other in. "I wouldn't want to keep Emperor waiting, y'know~" Aloha hummed, taking a small look around. It wasn't his first time being here, but it still surprised him. 

"Um brother is busy with something, but you can wait in his room, Aloha!" Prince said, his golden red eyes meeting pink. "Is that so? Alrighty~ I'll wait in his room then~" Aloha chuckled, before heading his way to Emperor's bedroom.

Aloha hummed to himself, waiting for Emperor. 'Ha, his room is so huge' Aloha thought to himself with a small smile. Though he thought what Emperor was doing, which caused him to sigh. They haven't had some time together as often as Aloha would like, but what is there to do?

Aloha noticed Emperor's jacket sitting on the corner of a chair. "Hmm I wonder~?" Aloha said to himself as he went over, grabbing Emperor's jacket, slowly putting it on, buttoning the buttons. "Nothing shall bring down I, Emperor!" Aloha said in his best impression of his boyfriend, before chuckling softly to himself. 'Ah, it smells just like him' Aloha thought to himself, bringing the sleeves to his nose. Even though the jacket was big on him, making the sleeves pass his hands, Aloha didn't mind at all. Humming to himself, he twirled a bit, chuckling to himself until a voice broke out.

"What are you doing?"

"Heeh?!" Aloha turned, facing Emperor with a small blush, "Ah! Emperor! I was- I wanted" Aloha flushed pink, as Emperor chuckled, coming close.

"You do look good in it, Aloha" Emperor chuckled, leaning down as he gave a small peck on Aloha's cheek. "Cod, I missed you, Emperor" Aloha replied, wrapping his arms around Emperor's neck with a slight pout. Emperor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Aloha. 'Ah, that sweet smell' Emperor sniffed, facing Aloha.

"May I?" Emperor asked as Aloha slowly nodded, moving his head up as Emperor leaned down, biting into Aloha's neck. He felt the other flinch a bit before a small noise escaped from his throat, Emperor chuckling as he started drinking, sweet noises coming out of the pink inkling underneath him. Emperor was enjoying his boyfriend's noises, taking smaller sips.

"You're still sweet as ever, my love" Emperor pulled away, licking his lips before licking Aloha's neck clean. Aloha flushed slightly, looking away "S-Shut up." Aloha said dizzily, as Emperor smiled. "Oh? Did I take too much?" Emperor leaned over again, their noses almost touching.

"Ugh, you're sometimes the worst" Aloha replies, before quickly kissing Emperor on the lips. "Though that's why I like ya."


	4. Vampire!Goggles x Aloha

"ALOOOOOOOOOOHA~!"

Aloha stumbled a bit, avoiding those hands that almost pulled down his pants. "Ah~? Goggles~ It's such a surprise to see you again" Aloha chuckled, giving a small hug to the blue inkling, "What brings you here to see me~?"

"I heard you make some delicious desserts Aloha~!" Goggles smiled as Aloha sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Did Skull tell ya?" 

"Yep~! He says your desserts are really good Aloha! Can I try them? Huh, huh, huh~? Can I? Caaan I~?" Goggles asked excitedly as Aloha shrugged. "Well, Skull ain't wrong...but alright~ I'll make you something" Aloha replied, getting an excited cheer from Goggles.

The two inklings were at Aloha's house, Aloha grabbing some mixing bowls from the cabinet. "So anything you wanna try?" Aloha asked as Goggles thought about it. "Oh! How about cookies!" Goggles exclaimed, as Aloha nodded. "Alrighty~ Cookies it is!"

Goggles watched closely as Aloha quickly begin baking. He was surprised on how fast Aloha was moving, whisking the ingredients before stopping. "Is there anything extra you'll want in the cookies?" Aloha asked as Goggles hummed. "How about some raspberries?" 

"Raspberries it is" Aloha replied, quickly getting a new cutting board and some raspberries cutting quickly, before adding it to the mixture. He then got a spoon and put the cookie mixture on a pan with parchment paper, putting it in the oven with the timer on. "Well let's wait for a while."

Thirty minutes had passed as Goggles munched on his seventh cookie, Aloha starting to wash his dishes. "Mmph these cookies are goofd, Aloha" Goggles said, going for his eighth cookie. "Heeeey. At least save some for me too Goggles! I wanna have a taste too-" Aloha flinched, dropping the knife he was washing. Goggles stop mid cookie, staring at Aloha. Aloha on the hand frowned, looking at the cut on his finger. "Geez, the last thing I wanted to do" Aloha pouted, about to clean it until he get his wrist getting grabbed.

"Eeeh? Goggles? What are you doing?" Aloha asked, though got no answer. Turning over, he quickly paled. He had forgotten Goggles was a vampire squid, as he tried to break free from the other's grip, Goggles slowly putting Aloha's injured finger in his mouth.

Goggles slowly sucked on Aloha's cut finger, his fangs grazing it. "Gooooggles" Aloha pouted once Goggles pulled away after licking the wound clean. "Uwaaa! Sorry Aloha!" Aloha put his hands on his hips before shrugging, wiping and eating the crumbs that were on Goggles's face.

"Geez, you could have asked Goggles. I'm know I'm sweet~" Aloha replied, bandaging up his finger before feeling something. Never had Goggles ran for his life as Aloha chased him down, pants down.


	5. Emperor x Aloha (Hanahaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Aweeboi

It happened again.

Emperor coughed, vomiting out his own ink and pink hibiscus petals. His throat stung as he wiped his mouth with the back of his palm.

Why? Why did this happen?

At first, Emperor didn’t know what caused it. That was until he coughed a lot of petals in front of his friends and brother. The trip to the hospital is what almost made his hearts stop.

The doctor informed Emperor that he had Hanahaki disease, his eyes widening. How did he obtained it?! The petals gave him a clue on who it was but why?

Why was it Aloha?

“There’s a procedure to remove them, though whoever you’re aiming for, you’ll have no feelings for them anymore.” No. Emperor had too much pride to let that happen. But if he fails to tell his feelings to Aloha, he’ll die.

It took him two long weeks to get ahold Aloha, but it also hurt him. He could feel it harder and harder to breathe, as well as coughing more and more pink hibiscus petals. Was he going to die if Aloha didn’t hear what he had to say? If Aloha didn’t accept his feelings? Maybe he should have gotten them removed, after he remembered Aloha didn’t take the loss lightly. Rather Aloha was more upset for being messed with.

“You rang Emp~?” Aloha’s voice broke Emperor out of his thoughts. “Emp?” Emperor asked, confused as he heard Aloha’s laugher. Cod he could feel his chest tightening. “It’s a nickname I thought for you! I think it personally matches you.”

Cod what was he supposed to do now? “Is that so?” Was Emperor’s answer, getting a confused look from Aloha. Aloha was expecting a different reply from Emperor, but not something like this. “Hey~ Are you okay~?”

“It’s none of your concer-“ Emperor couldn’t finish his sentence as he coughed, pink hibiscus petals coming out of his mouth before Aloha’s eyes widened. He knew what this was. After all, it was the most painful thing he knew too well. “Emperor, you..” Aloha was in shock. Emperor loved him? How did he not noticed? How far was he in?

But at the same time, he never once thought being with Emperor. So why didn’t Emperor had them removed? He wouldn’t have been suffering after all!

It was when Emperor vomited that made Aloha snap out of his thoughts. It was this serious already? Why? Aloha knew he was a big flirt and everything, but what made Emperor fall in love with him. Seeing the yellow ink vomit mixed with the pink hibiscus petals made him realize. Not everyone would want their feelings for another removed after all. Aloha understood that. That’s why lives were lost from the Hanahaki disease, because they rather still love than lose their feelings.

Emperor coughed more and more. He was going to die soon, wasn’t he? All because of his prideful nature for loving Aloha? Cod he wished he could have handled things better with him. Maybe if he did, then it wouldn’t end like this. Before long, Emperor felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened, seeing Aloha was kissing him! He returned the kiss as the two shared their moments, Emperor could feel himself able to breathe again once the kiss broke. He felt Aloha’s hand on top of his, as the other gave him a stern look. “Geeeez Goggles is rubbing off on you, isn’t he?” Aloha asked as Emperor gave him a confused look. What did he mean by that?

“Hey Emperor?” Aloha asked as he got a small hm from Emperor. “I love you.”

Emperor could feel his hearts flutter, as he leaned down kissing Aloha on his forehead.

“I love you too.”


	6. Glasses(Specs) x Aloha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sombrastrike

Cod how did Glasses get himself in this mess?

One moment, he’s hanging out with his friends, the next, Aloha is with them. “Heeeey Blue team~! What is up~!” Aloha asked, leaning against the table by Glasses’s side. “E-Eh? Aloha?!” Glasses stuttered, piping Aloha’s attention. “Yes Glasses~?” Aloha hummed, causing the other to flush slightly. “What are you doing here?” Glasses asked as Aloha tapped his chin looking up. “Actually, I came to borrow you~! Hey guys, mind if I take him for awhile~?” Aloha asked and before anyone to decline, Goggles spoke up. “Of course Aloha~! See you later Glasses!”

Glasses couldn’t believe he’s been dragged away from his friends. ‘Why Goggles! Aloha’s a bit scary!’ Glasses thought once Aloha let go of his arm, chuckling. “Hahaha~ Don't be shy! It’s just for a while~” Aloha said as Glasses looked away.

“Hahaha~ I’m still surprised that you’re the leader though! “ Aloha laughed, causing Glasses to look annoyed. He couldn’t believe no one noticed he was the leader, rather they thought Goggles was. It actually made him feel a bit sad on the inside, seeing Goggles was more outgoing than he was. “So what flavor you’ll like~?” Aloha’s voice spoke out, bringing Glasses out of his thoughts. “H-huh? Flavor? What do you-“ It was Then Glasses noticed they stopped by an ice cream area, Aloha waiting for his answer. He noticed Aloha was holding a cone with what seemed to be a flavor of ice cream he never seen before. “I’ll just take vanilla in a cup please.”

“Hah~? You don’t like cones?” Aloha was surprised after he played for the ice cream. Was this the fight Glasses and Goggles were had before back when he battled them? “No I don’t. It’s easier to eat it with a spoon than it falling or getting your hands dirty!”

“Hmmm~? Then why not try both? That’s what Skull does, mixing a cone and a bowl together! Though I love cones myself~” Aloha replied, holding onto his cone. “Cones get soggy” Glasses frowned as Aloha stared at him. “So~?”

Huh? What did Aloha mean by that?

“Just because one gets you dirty easier doesn’t mean it’s bad. Just think of rice and bread. Both are good on their own wand with others right~?” Aloha asked as Glasses nodded. Rice was good with some dishes and so was bread. Glasses knew what Aloha was talking about as the two silently ate their ice cream before Aloha spoke up again. “Hey now~ Do you have a bandaid? Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you~!” Aloha said, making Glasses flush deeply. “H-Huh?!” Glasses covered his face, dropping his almost finished ice cream before Aloha leaned close, their noses almost touching. “What~? You’re cute, y’know~ Besides I could rock your world if you’re by my side~” Aloha added before moving back, chuckling. “Aww~ You’re like a blueberry!”

Glasses shook his head. There was no way Aloha did this. He knew Aloha was a huge flirt, but enjoying other’s blushes? Grabbing Aloha’s face, he pulled Aloha into a kiss, Aloha’s eyes widened in shock. The kiss lasted a few moments before Glasses pulled away, noticing Aloha’s face. “Well, you look like a peach! More so, you must be very peachy!” This cause Aloha to cover his face in embarrassment, groaning. “Don’t say that ever again” Aloha groaned as Glasses shook his head.

“Alright Aloha.”


	7. Vampire!Gloves x Aloha

Gloves always noticed how fresh Aloha was, especially comparing him to both males and females. To Gloves, Aloha was like a Fresh King, though he did have the title of Party King. Though he wasn't as amazing as Emperor, Aloha was close to there. Right now, he wanted to find Aloha, hopefully get to know him a bit better. After all, he did threw some amazing parties!

So here he was, looking around the Reef in hope to finding Aloha. Last time he checked, Aloha did post on his social media that he was going to hang out at the Reef. Deciding to check the stores, Gloves found Aloha, looking at one of the Annaki Drive Tee they're selling. "Oh hey Aloha! I didn't see you here!" Gloves said, surprising the pink inkling in the process. "Hey Gloves~ What brings you here?" Aloha asked, giving him a smile. Cod he's cute, was Gloves's thought as he scratched his cheek a bit. "The thing is...Hmm.."

Aloha look at him confused. Why was Gloves talking to him? Last time he remembered, they're weren't that close. "Hm~ Gloves? Something wrong?" Aloha asked, causing the dark green inkling to flush slightly. Cod did he always smell this sweet? Gloves shook that thought away. There was no way he was gonna let his vampiric urges ruin this! "I wanted to talk to you!" 

"Alrighty~? Then shoot!" Was Aloha's reply as he put back the tee he was looking at, his hands on his hips. "Whatcha want to talk about~?" Aloha asked as Gloves flushed a bit more, more so on the scent he was smelling. "Oh! Anything at all man!" He replied as Aloha laughed. "Then let's talk over some shaved ice!"

"Kelp flavor?" Aloha was indeed curious as he took another bite out of his strawberry flavored shaved ice. To each their own, right? He listened to Gloves talking about a lot of stuff as his eyes wandered around noticing Team 4DS out in the distance.

"They're really strange" Gloves heard Aloha mumble before looking towards what he is looking at. There he saw two other vampire squids. Did Aloha not like vampire squids? His hearts started to sink, if Aloha didn't like vampire squids, then he had zero chance with him, right? Gloves quickly got up, much to Aloha's surprise before quickly leaving his spot. "Heh?! Gloves!" Aloha called out getting up and chasing after him, dropping the shaved ice in the process.

"Gloves wait!" Aloha yelled, grabbing his wrist in the process before tripping on falling on top of Gloves. Gloves was now starting to get dizzy, cod the scent he's smelling and hearing Aloha's hearts race too. "Why did you run away?"

"You said it yourself, being strange" Gloves replied, his voice cracking. Aloha gave him a confused look. What was so strange? Until he remember why he said it. Maybe Gloves thought he was talking about the vampire squids passing through. "I was talking about Team 4DS Gloves, not those two." Huh? "You weren't talking about-"

"The vampire squiddys? Nah man! I'm not like that!" Aloha reassures Gloves before getting off him, "Geez, Guess the shaved ice is ruined to-"

Aloha was cut off as cool lips met his warm ones. Aloha couldn't think straight before Gloves pulled away, snapping him out of his daze once he felt a sharp pain. "Owwww!" 

"Sorry" Gloves rubbed the back of his head as Aloha rubbed his neck. "Ask next time, Gloves....I hate being bit without permission" Aloha whined before chuckling a bit. "Geez, I never would have expected getting bit though." Aloha added, as he learned over giving a small peck on Gloves cheek, causing the other to flush deeply. "Let's have another one of our chats later at the party then~."


	8. Vampire!Rider x Aloha

How much of an annoyance was Rider going to take?

First he lost his favorite hair tie, making him buy a new one then he forgot to pack the most important thing he needs? Could this day get any worse?

“Heeeeeey Rider~”

Yes. Yes it can.

“What do you want Aloha?” Rider grumbled avoiding the arm trying to grab him. “What~? I can’t hang out with you? We’re teammates now after all~” Aloha replied with a chuckle, his hands behind his back, “anyways~ if you’re not busy today, why don’t we spend time togeth-“

“Not a chance” Rider quickly replied, getting a pout from the other. Cod he was starting to get dizzy. He quickly realized the reason why, making him want to stay away from the other even more. “Awww c’mon~ I don’t bite! Or anythin’ like that!” Aloha replied, his arm wrapping around Rider’s side, making the other frown. “Leave me alone, Aloha.” Rider nose twitched. He could smell the other, making him want to leave as soon as possible. No way was he going to bite anyone, especially if it was Aloha. Who knows what Aloha would do if he found out!

“Riiider~ Don't be such a loner! You gotta enjoy yourself once in a while rather than being obsessed with working ‘alone’” Aloha said before grabbing Rider by the arm and dragging him somewhere.

Rider couldn’t take it anymore. In a quick flash, he had Aloha against a brick wall in a nearby alleyway, earning a surprised look from the shorter inkling. His mind was already feeling fuzzy, the urge to bite Aloha was increasing. “Rider? What are you-ngh” Aloha flinched just as Rider bit down on his neck, sucking while he held the other’s wrist. Cod, this was better than the packs he drinks as he continued before he removed his fangs from the other’s neck, licking his lips. Realization soon came to his mind as Rider quickly move back, noticing the stare Aloha was giving him. “What.” Rider crossed his arms as a small smirk appeared on Aloha’s lips. 

“Hmmm~ Was Rider hiding something from us the whole time~?” Aloha said with a small glint in his eyes. “You better not-“

“Not what Rider? The fact you are a vampire squid~? You were the one who bit me~” Aloha hummed, tapping his cheek. “Why you-“ Rider didn’t know what to do. No one knew he was one among many out there and Aloha found out? Could things get any worse for him? Rider couldn’t hear Aloha calling out to him until he felt warm lips against his cold ones. “Wow~ That made you snap out of your thoughts Ridey~?” Aloha chuckled just as Rider covered his mouth, blushing furiously. “W-what- why would you!”

“Well you didn’t hear me calling out your name so I thought that would help~! Unless you wanted something more~” Aloha grinned, making Rider flush even more. “You’re an awful inkling, you know that.” Rider said as Aloha shook his head. “Says the vampire who bit me!” Aloha replied as Rider huffed, “Hm~ Though I’m sure I’m the only one who knows. What to do~ what to do~” Aloha hummed as Rider paled. “You wouldn’t dare-“

“I’m just kidding~! Man you’re way too serious!” Aloha laughed, patting Rider on the back. “But really now, what are you gonna do~? I wasn’t expecting this at all after all..”

Rider rubbed his forehead, knowing fully well what Aloha is capable of. “What do you want?” Rider demanded making Aloha hum a bit. “Nothing in general, but~” Aloha crosses his arms, as if he was in deep thought, “Can I kiss you again?”

Rider had no clue what was going through the other’s mind, but one thing he caught was the small blush forming on Aloha’s cheeks. With a small ‘heh’ Rider leaned over and did so, getting a reaction from Aloha who didn’t expect getting his request.

“If you promise to keep it a secret, then maybe you’ll get more kisses.”


	9. Aloha x Aloha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested plus  
> THIS HAS TO BE TO MOST STRANGE REQUEST I EVER DONE

How was this possible?!

Aloha couldn’t believe what he was seeing, nor couldn’t believe it was possible! How could he see his old self? The one thing he didn’t want to reminded how he was back then, the one thing-

“Ah~ Now how can I be scared of myself~? Or should I say how could myself be so scared of me~?” That sugary voice filled his ears as he frowned. Is this how he got his way? How everyone could just hear what he says? Cod it made him feel sick, as he saw his old self come closer to him. “I am not like you” Aloha spat, causing his reflection to laugh at him. “How could that be? You are me and I am you” A1oha stated, a small glint in his eyes, “after all, deep down you want to be above others~ What’s so hard about that? Everyone being wrapped around your finger?”

“No, I don’t! Not anymore after” Aloha trailed off. Why did he want to be so above others? What made him like that? “You mean after idiot team defeated you with their fight?” A1oha replied, now getting on top of the now confused, but irritated Aloha. “Don’t call them that! Sure they may act stupid, but you have no right to call them that! They’re my friends after all” Aloha spat, earning a dark chuckle from his reflection. “Oh my~ I really hit a nerve, did I~?” A1oha said, his hand under Aloha’s chin, “when do you really have friends? Are you even sure~? Last time I checked, you were always me.”

Aloha tried pushing his self off, but with no avail. A1oha kept his grip on him. “Hey now~ You do know we share the same strength? How much you have is how much I have~” A1oha said with a dark grin on his face, making Aloha shrink back before he leaned in for a kiss.

“As much as you try, you can never escape me~”


	10. Gloves x Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

It was a warm cloudy day as Aloha was waiting by one of the many shops around Arowana Mall. He just had got a text from Gloves after he made breakfast, asking if he wanted to hang out. Aloha, being the social squid he is, accepted the request as he leaned against the wall. “He’s late” Aloha said to himself, checking the time on his squid phone. A few minutes passed by before he heard his name being called out. 

“Yo Aloha~! Sorry I’m late!” Gloves said, running to where Aloha was, “I had a little trouble this morning, heh~”. Gloves added,rubbing the back of his head. “Oh~? What happened?” Aloha asked as Gloves flushed, embarrassed. “Oh hey! Why don’t we go over there?” Gloves quickly said, pointing towards one of the stores before dragging Aloha there.

The two of them look at the variety of different clothes, both of them checking each other. “Damn Aloha! You could actually rock in anything!” Gloves said as Aloha checked himself out wearing a Hula Punk Shirt. “Hm~? Anything you say~?” Aloha replied with a small glint in his eyes as Gloves nodded. “Yeah~ After all, YOU are one of the freshest squids out there!” Gloves said as Aloha chuckled. “Wow~ I didn’t think you of all inklings would say that!” Aloha chuckled before returning to the dressing area to change back to his aloha shirt. “So~ Anywhere else you wanna do~?” Aloha asked as Gloves thought about it. “Why don’t we get some shaved ice?”

The two were sitting down on a nearby bench, enjoying their shaved ice together. “Heh~ Even Though it's cloudy, the temperature is still great to have some shaved ice~!” Aloha said, taking another spoonful of the strawberry shaved ice he brought. “It has been hot these past few weeks, so it’s nice to eat something cold!” Gloves said as he looked down to his lime flavored shaved ice. He really wanted to confess his feelings to Aloha for a while now, but he didn’t want his tentacles to far off again! Not to mention that’s what happened in the morning, making him late. 

“Hey Aloha” Gloves started, catching Aloha’s attention as he let out a small ‘hm’, “there’s something I wanted to tell you.” Aloha looked at Gloves as he leaned a bit back, his arms behind his head. “Well shoot~ What is it you wanna tell me?” Aloha asked, interested.

“The thing is, I really like you! You’re so cool and always fresh!” Gloves said, his cheeks flushing green. Aloha cheeks tinted pink, as he lowered his visor a bit down, “Ah, I really didn’t think you would be the one to confess to me” Aloha smiled, as he moved his visor back up. The two leaned in for a kiss, before Gloves tentacles fell off again.

“OH MY COD!”

Gloves frustratedly covered his face, as Aloha chuckled softly. “Maybe I should move my visor to the side” Aloha said, before Gloves uncovered his face, giving Aloha a kiss once he moved his visor out of the way.

“Indeed~”


	11. Rider x Aloha

Rider had no clue why Aloha wanted to meet up with him so suddenly. They meet constantly for meetings, right?

So here he was, in front of Aloha’s house. It wasn’t a long walk as they live close by each other, and with a small sigh, he knocked on the door.

Aloha was going through his social media when he heard his front door being knocked on. Getting up from his couch, he casually walk towards the front door, opening to see Rider. “Heeeey Rider~ you’re here early~” Aloha smiled, causing Rider to ‘tch’. “You were the one who sent me a message to meet up! What do you even want?” Rider asked as he went inside Aloha’s place, Aloha closing the door. “Well~” Aloha hummed, tapping his chin a bit before giving his answer.

“I want you to taste test all the stuff I baked and made~!”

“Huuuh? Why the hell are you askin’ me?” Rider demanded getting a small head tilt from Aloha. “Skull is busy, Army will ruin them, Mask is sick, Goggles went out of town with his team, and my team are sick too” Aloha replied, giving Rider a small shrug, “you’re the only person I know who isn’t busy today.”

“You don’t know tha-“

“You said yourself yesterday” Aloha gave Rider a look, his hands on his hips. “Which is why I sent you a message.” Well Rider didn’t expect Aloha to remember what he said yesterday. “Fine I’ll try them.”

Rider didn’t expect Aloha’s counter to be filled with different types of desserts once he made it to the kitchen. From cookies to small cakes, he didn’t expect Aloha to do this! “So what do ya wanna try first Ridey~?” Aloha asked, Rider scoffing at the nickname. “I’ll try these cookies first” Rider said, reaching towards a batch of cookies, taking a small bite. His eyes widened in surprise of the lemon flavor not being tart but sweet? “How the hell?” Rider muttered looking towards Aloha as Aloha put a finger to his lips. “Not telling~”.

Rider rolled his eyes before trying another cookie from a different batch and one from another batch. How the hell did Aloha made them so delicious? He went on to the small cakes, stopping at the strawberry one. He was surprised to taste how sweet the strawberries were alone with the cream. “What type of sorcery is this Aloha?” Rider asked, Aloha chuckling. “It’s not magic Rider~ Oh yeah~! There’s one more dessert I want you to try” Aloha said making Rider raise his eyebrows. “What is it?” Rider asked as Aloha motioned him to come closer. 

Rider did so, as his lips were connected with Aloha’s. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Aloha pulled away with a grin.

“Now wasn’t that sweet too~?”


	12. Skull x Aloha x Mask

It was another day for training, something Skull had came up with for the day with the others agreeing. After all, they’ll soon have a battle against Green team! So they decided to battle against each other to practice, Skull and Aloha verse Army and Mask.

“Nice job Skull~” Aloha booyah’d, giving Skull a thumbs up after getting Army. He quickly dodged the sneak attack Mask was trying to do. “You’ll have to do better than that, Mask-“ Cue Aloha getting splatted by the autobomb he failed to see.

The battle was getting close was Aloha respawned, quickly coming back with splatting Army along the way. Ten seconds were left as Aloha got his special ready, using it on the last second for the extra inkage. Team Skull and Aloha were victorious, Aloha cheering happily. “We did it, Skully~!” Aloha said, wrapping his arm around Skull’s waist due to their height difference, “hey~ wanna come over to my place~? I’m making something sweet today.” Aloha asked as Skull thought about it. The way Aloha was looking at him was...cute? When did he started thinking Aloha was this cute? His heart started to flutter as he nodded, Mask watching the two.

“Thanks Skull~ You’re the best” Aloha replied, smiling brightly at Skull who started to feel his cheeks glow warm.

Mask couldn’t keep himself from growling.

It wasn't like he didn’t like Aloha or anything! No, he’s been crushing on him ever since the beginning, ever since he first laid eyes on him. Aloha always had something interesting to say, plus he was a great person to battle against in DDR. And now Skull has feelings for him? No, he wasn’t going to let Skull confess to Aloha first. 

So when he heard Aloha suggesting Skull to come over to his place, Mask couldn’t help but walk over and ask if he could come too.

“Oh~? You wanna come too Mask? Why not~” Aloha smiled, “I’ll see you guys soon~!” And with that, Aloha left, not seeing the glares Mask and Skull were giving each other.

Aloha was patiently waiting for the two, going through his social media until he heard the door knock. Getting up from the sofa, he went over and open the front door seeing both Mask and Skull….glaring at each other? He had no clue why, though they broke eye contact the moment they noticed Aloha. “Sorry if I was late” Skull spoke, Aloha giving him a smile. “You two weren’t late at all~ Come on in~” Aloha smiled, inviting the two inside his home, “are you ready Skull? Oh and you can wait on the couch Mask!

No, Mask always had seen Aloha’s live streams, something he’s glad is teammates didn’t catch on when he said again. He doubt Skull even watched them! Seeing what Skull was about to do made him angry. There was no way he was gonna let Skull take Aloha. Not without a fight. So he went in between them just as Aloha was starting to make a parfait, before Skull got annoyed.

Aloha glanced between the two, turning away from his cake mixture. “Okay, what is going? You two have been seriously acting weird ever since ya came to my house!” Aloha yelled, his hands going to his hips. “Why did yooooou invite him ooover?” Mask glared at Skull, who glared back at him. “Why did you come?” Skull said, looking straight towards Mask who glared. “Nooooone of your business.” Mask growled, his hands becoming into a fist before Aloha asked the same question, this time firmer.

The two look at each other before giving their answer.

“I like you!” The two said at the same time before back to glaring at each other.

How was Aloha suppose to choose? He loved both of them dearly after all, as they’re important to him. His eyes glanced between the two, as they waited for his answer. “Skull” Aloha started before looking at Mask, “Mask. The truth is, I love you both dearly. There’s no way I could choose between you two.” Aloha said, grabbing their hands and bringing them closer to him. Mask face slowly flushed and Skull slightly had a smile on his face as Aloha nuzzled the two.

“Whaaaat should we dooo noow?” Mask asked as Aloha thought about it. “Why don’t we do something together~ Just the three of us~?” Aloha replied, suggesting the three of them to watch a movie together.

And they did.


	13. Goggles x Vampire!Aloha

Goggles wasn’t as surprised as the others when Aloha came out as a vampire squid. Rather he didn’t think twice about what he thought because Aloha is still Aloha. He must have his reasonings for not telling the others, right? What he didn’t understand was why some were treating him so differently. The other S4 leaders with their teams and Rider didn’t change their thoughts of Aloha, but teams like Inkfall’s thought differently. Not even Emperor’s team nor his team were like this! So Goggles did what he does best. Find Aloha and cheer him up!

“Alooooha~!” Goggles yelled excitedly, his hands missing Aloha’s shorts as the other dodge. “Hey Goggles! What brings you to me~?” Aloha asked, his signature smile on his face. “I’m here to hang out with you of course! Let’s do something fun~!” Aloha couldn’t help but to agree, the two of them off or rather Goggles dragging Aloha off to wherever he pleased.

They soon stopped by Aloha’s backyard, Aloha first questioning it before Goggles explaining about Glasses be home.

“Oh~? It must be nice to have a roommate~” Aloha said, leaning against the side of his house. “He helps me wake up so I won’t be late~!” Goggles smiles, Aloha giving him a look. “I know I don’t like meetings and hate ‘em but I’m sure it’s not good to be late” Aloha gave his thought, Goggles still smiling. “Oh! Now I remembered why I brought you over to your house!” Goggles exclaimed as Aloha raised an eyebrow. “Oh and what is it~?” Aloha asked, curious before Goggles pushed him onto the ground. 

“I’m curious on how sharp your fangs are~!”

Goggles chuckled, seeing Aloha flush underneath him. “Aww come on Aloha~! It won’t be that bad! I trust you after all” Goggles smiled, Aloha looking off to the side. “Well~ I never had bitten anyone before Goggles, let alone let anyone feel them, though don’t ya think it should be the other way around~?” Aloha hummed before Goggles have his answer. “No way~! It’s much cuter seeing you below me!”

“Heh?!” Aloha let out a surprised noise after Goggles connected his lips with Aloha’s. Goggles took that chance to find out how sharp the fangs were until.

“Oow” Goggles pulled away, his tongue was cut a bit after feeling for them. “Ah, you okay Goggles? I know they’re sharp but I didn’t think you’ll actually-“ Aloha was cut off with another kiss, this time it was much more sweeter with a hint of salty or sourness? It almost tasted like the pickled plums Goggles had once shared with him before he leaned more into the kiss, tasting more of the sweetness. A few moments passed before the kiss broke, Aloha’s face flushed from the kiss.

“Aw~ Your face is super pink!” Goggles blurted out, “but that’s what makes your desserts sweet too, huh?” Goggles smile never left his face before he got up, picking up Aloha in his arms. “Geez, are you trying to flirt~?” Aloha asked as Goggles thought about it.

“Hmm? What do you mean~?” Goggles asked curiously before Aloha let out a small sigh, a small smile never leaving his face. “Oh yeah! I forgot to say this!” Goggles voice broke Aloha out of his thoughts letting out a small hmm before he felt his heart flutter a bit after hearing what Goggles said to him.

“I love you, Aloha~”


	14. Yandere!Vintage x Aloha

Aloha’s eyes slowly opened, his head hazy. Why did his body felt heavy? He remembered he was returning home back to the house he shared with the rest of the S4 leaders, then he felt someone grabbed him before everything turned blank. His thoughts soon were cut off when he heard a door open, his eyes looking to see who.

And who it was made his eyes wide.

Vintage came into the room where Aloha lay, a tiny crazed smile appearing on his lip. “So you’re finally awake? I didn’t think it’ll knocked you out for this long, though I suppose because how short you are.” Aloha couldn’t help but slightly glare as Vintage came closer, picking up Aloha’s head from his chin. “I didn’t think you hate being called short, but oh well. What's good is that you are mine now.” Vintage softly giggled, his hand caressing Aloha’s cheek only to get spit in the face in return. “Typical. But oh well, you better get used to it because no one will save you after all.”

What did Vintage mean by that? No one is going to save him? Aloha couldn’t ask his question before Vintage left the room, locking it.

Hours had passed as Aloha laid on the bed he didn’t even noticed before, nor the cuffs around his wrists. He thought about what Vintage told him, but one thing that was in his mind was what did Vintage want with him. He only knew a tiny bit about Vintage through Skull and a bit more after the Ranked Tournament. Aloha’s head perked up when he heard the door unlock again, Vintage entering the room and closing the door behind him. “So you’re fully awake I assume? That’s great~”

Hearing that made Aloha shiver a bit, just as Vintage climbed on the bed he was on. “My, just look how beautiful you are…it’s disgusting how everyone can look at it, especially him. Though he’s been taken care of with the others~”.

Him? Who was this him Vintage was talking about. That was until he remembered what Skull had said before. “No...it can’t be..” Aloha blurted out, not wanting to believe he’s dead, and possibly more?

“Oh but it is! Now no one else can have you”  
Vintage replied, holding onto Aloha’s cheeks, a slight insane smile appearing on his lips, “You are now mine forever”. Vintage added, his he leaned close, forcefully kissing Aloha.

“And I’m never letting you escape me~”


	15. Vampire!Vintage x Aloha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Night life.

That was something Aloha knew all too well from the parties he thrown. Not to mention how much he actually stays out at night. It was something he enjoyed rather than being home alone, after he lost his parents a couple of years ago. 

That was until a few months ago when he met him. 

Vintage was his name, and Aloha had meet him one night when he was going home. He was surprised by the other, seeing his cold stare matching a friend of his, but after their first encounter he couldn’t help but hope to see him again. Every night, the two keep meeting each other, something Aloha had longed for. It was much different than when he was with his friends, something he first considered weird, but never less loved it. 

That was until Skull warned him not to meet up with Vintage anymore after he found out.

Aloha was curious to why Skull didn’t want him to see Vintage anymore, but that didn’t stop him to meet Vintage again. 

“So you came again? I didn’t think you’ll come tonight” Vintage said, leaning against a brick wall as Aloha nodded. “Hell yeah! Why wouldn’t I come~?” Aloha asked with a small wink.

Vintage wouldn’t lie that Aloha got to him, and the fact the pink inkling smelled so sweet too. It always left a bad taste in his mouth whenever he seen Aloha with Skull and the fact Skull forbid the other to see him. “Yoohoo~ Vintage~ You there~?” Aloha’s voice broke though Vintage’s thoughts.

“What is it?” Vintage asked, with a small cold gaze. Did the scent just get sweeter? “I was wondering” Why was it getting sweeter? “if you can” Vintage couldn’t even take it anymore “tell me a bit more of yourself with being a vampire sq-“

Aloha couldn’t finish his sentence after Vintage grabbed his shoulders, feeling a sharp pinch on his neck. Aloha couldn’t quickly comprehend what was going on before he started to feel woozy once Vintage pulled away.

Vintage stood back a bit. Well, he didn’t think tonight was going to end like this as Aloha confusingly put his hand to the side of his neck. The taste still lingered in his mouth, though worry struck him. Something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. Thoughts went through his mind. What if Skull finds out and would never let Aloha come again? What if Aloha hated him. What if-

A warm hand went in contract with his cold one, Aloha’s eyes filled with concern despite still feeling woozy. “Ya okay, Vin?” Vin? Aloha must have seen the look on his face, before he started to chuckle. “It’s a nickname for you!” Aloha gave him a reassuring smile, “but are you okay?”

Vintage didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even apologize, even though he wanted to! That was until he felt warm lips against his cool ones. 

“Wha-huh?” Vintage was confused, but never less accepted it. He wanted this, the feel of someone again. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments before they pulled away, Aloha catching his breath. “I’ve been always thinking of why I always wanted to see you every night, and I found out why” Aloha leaned closer to the other’s chest, “because I want to be with you.”

Vintage couldn’t help but have a little smile appear on his face, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I...I do too.” He wanted Aloha, wanted to be with him. 

“Because I..love you”. Vintage wasn’t really good with his feelings, but what he said was true. This perk up Aloha’s interest as he smiled and gave his answer.

“I love ya too, Vin.”


	16. Skull x Aloha

Aloha didn't expect Skull to call him so early in the morning, asking for help.

He didn't expect the same Skull to also be waiting in front of his door, hours after the call. “I got lost” Skull said, the moment Aloha opened his door. “You got..lost? You've been to my place so many times now” Aloha couldn't help to reply, letting Skull inside. 

“Now what is it you need help in?” Aloha asked, getting a confused look in return. What was it that Skull wanted? That's when he remembered why he came here.

“Parfait”

“Parfait? You want a parfait?” Aloha asked, confused. Couldn't Skull just go to the nearby café for one?

“No. I want you to make one for me. Please?” Skull replied, getting a small sigh out of Aloha. “It's not like I haven't made one before, but are you sure? It's a bit difficult to make” Aloha asked, before Skull gave his answer. “Alright then. What flavor of ice cream do you want?”

Forty minutes went by as Aloha asked for what type of things Skull wanted in his parfait. Aloha carefully added the last ingredients, chocolate ice cream with a few fruits and pocky, before turning his gaze towards Skull. “There we go~ The sponge cake did take a while, but everything's done~” Aloha smiled, Skull gazing at the sweet dessert with starry eyes.

And in an instant, it was gone.

“Always eating sweets as fast~ No one is gonna take them from you, Skully~” Aloha teased, before deciding to wash the dishes. That was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Huh~ What is it, Skull?”

Skull was quiet, his eyes averting. “That's not completely true.” He said, Aloha giving him a rather confused look. 

“What do you mean?” Aloha asked, getting more confused when Skull pulled down his bandana. He rarely saw him do that, but that's when it happened. 

Skull leaned in close, connecting his lips with Aloha. The kiss was short, as Skull pulled away, looking into Aloha’s eyes. “When you said no ones going to take anything sweet from me. You're sweet yourself.”

Aloha couldn't help but to flush, with a small smirk appearing on his face. “Are you trying to flirt~?”

“Maybe.”

Aloha couldn't help but to chuckle, turning away from the dishes. “If it makes you happy, no one is ever going to take me away~”


	17. Yandere!Mask x Vampire!Aloha

Aloha had no clue where he was when he woke up, but one thing he knew was that his wrists were tied up together.

Who? Who did this? Aloha got his answer seeing the door open and Mask coming inside the room. “Mask?! What is the meaning of this!” Aloha demanded, frowning when Mask came closer. “Aaah~ You’re finally awaaake. I didn’t think it’ll knooock you out for that looong” Mask ignored Aloha’s question, getting on top of Aloha, picking up his chin. “Loook at you~ You're perfect~” a small crazed smile appeared on Mask’s lips, making Aloha shrink back a bit. “I'll be back sooooon, my love~” Mask giggled, getting off of Aloha before leaving the room, locking it.

Aloha took a look around the room, before the door opened again, Mask having a plate of food. “I can't let yoooou starve~” Mask giggles, ignoring the noise Aloha made before feeding him until the plate was done. “I'll see yoooou later~”

And with that, Mask left the room.

Cod he was starting to get hungry. When was the last time he even fed on one of his artificial blood packets? He couldn’t even think how long Mask kept him here in this room! He was starving for blood now, not being able to keep food down anymore despite his hardest not to bring it back up. And he knew Mask knew too.

What made Mask this way?  As much as Aloha wanted to think, his thoughts were overcome by his hunger when he could smell it. 

Mask came back into the room, already noticing Aloha’s change in behavior, his eyes were ready a dark red than the vibrant pink he knew. Good. As much as knowing about the other being a vampire inkling, this was perfect. It was hard for him to get this, after all. “Are you huuuungry?” Mask got no answer, making him smirk before getting closer, seeing Aloha’s eyes looking at what he has, before leading it to his mouth.

Mask watch as Aloha hungrily drank what he made, an insane smile appearing on his lips after Aloha was done, his breath heavy. “Goood” Mask praised, Aloha huffing getting his thoughts back together.

  
Aloha didn’t know what he drank. He knew it wasn’t Mask nor artificial blood, but there were four distinct smells he noticed. Aloha tried to think of the different smells he knew, crossing out every single inkling until a certain group came to mind. No, he didn’t, did he? Not them. Anything but them, the ones who changed him to the happy squid he is today.

Not blue team. 

Aloha silently cried that night.

A few days passed when Mask came again, a different scent filled the air.

Now he understood what Mask was doing now.

Mask was waiting for him to get hungry, then feeding him whoever he got rid of’s blood. Then after that, started playing with him. No matter how many times he wanted to refuse every time Mask brought him body, his body never worked with him. And that made Mask more happy.

Mask knew how much Aloha’s vampire side couldn't resist it. He knew how to make Aloha only his.

Because Aloha was his alone, not anyone else. And he’ll never let anyone else have him as long as he likes.


	18. Vintage x Vampire!Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should tag vampire aloha huh

Night came, Vintage minding his own business after a long day of battles. It wasn't really his fault nor his team getting asked for a battle after battle, seeing how strong they were, but tonight he wanted to do something.

There was a store somewhat nearby he wanted to check up, and looking on the map app on his phone told him the quickest way was through the alleyway. Making his decision, he went to the alleyway.

Aloha couldn't take it anymore.

It started to get harder and harder for him to breathe, his hand to his throat. He was so hungry for blood, his vampiric urges driving him crazy. He just needs to make it home through the alleyway, and then everything would be okay.

Just make it home, just make it home, just make it home, just make it home, jus-

_ Something smells good. _

Aloha had stopped in his tracks, noticing a somewhat familiar scent. Why was it here? No one wasn't supposed to go through the alleyways this late!  _ But it just smelled too good. _

That's when he noticed him.  _ Vintage _

Why was Vintage here?! His urges were driving him crazy when Vintage spotted him. “You are Aloha, correct?” Vintage spoke, stopping Aloha in his tracks. Oh no. No no no, not right now. “Y-yeah I'm...Aloha! I-” Aloha couldn't stand it anymore when Vintage got a better look at him, seeing he looked off.

Vintage raised his eyebrows, noticing something quite different about Aloha. Were his eyes always dark? Or having specks of red in them? Now that he thought about it, he remembered Aloha’s eyes didn't look like that at all. What was going on-

Aloha quickly grabbed the two toned inkling, much to the other’s surprise, before sinking his fangs to Vintage’s neck.

Cod he was hungry, as he started drinking, taking away the pain he had in his throat. Not to mention how delicious it was too. He soon removed his fangs from Vintage’s neck, though not filled, glad the pain was gone. Until reality hit him hard. He bit and drank Vintage’s blood, after he noticed Vintage unconscious on the ground. 

What has he done?

Why didn't Vintage struggle or push him off?! Aloha was panicking, not even noticing Vintage stirring.

The first thing Vintage felt was woozy, his head spinning a bit as he slowly sat himself up. Two things went through his mind, the small pain on his neck and Aloha.

The fact Aloha was a vampire would explain why his eyes look different than before. And explain why he was bitten too. Looking up, he noticed the pink inkling panicking before he decided to call out to him.

“Hey”

Well, that certainly caught Aloha’s attention as the pink inkling turned to look at him, surprised. That's when Vintage also noticed the other’s tentacles, how they're a bit like his ink color now on the bottom. 

“Oh cod, I'm so sorry Vintage! I-I” Aloha began to stutter, sitting on his knees in front of Vintage. Aloha didn't know what he should do as Vintage was studying him. He didn't even know Aloha was a vampire, until now. However, that panicked voice was starting to annoy him. The whole thing was annoying him with the dizziness he was feeling at the same time. So he grabbed Aloha’s wrist, pulling him closer, their eyes meeting each other. Vintage could tell now, seeing that Aloha’s eyes were pink again, they still had the specks of red in them. 

“Can you shut up and let me think right now?” Vintage demanded, which made Aloha shrink back a bit. And there Aloha goes off again. How does anyone keep his mouth shut? Coming up with something, his lips met with the already blabbering party squid, which did shut the other other.

The kiss wasn't long, as Vintage pulled away, noticing Aloha’s face flushed, giving him a look.

“I- what?” Aloha couldn't even think as Vintage could finally get his thoughts together. “You need to stay quiet more often, unless I'll do it for you again.”

  
  



	19. Emperor x Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is requested as well like the others

~~~~Aloha never would have expected this at all.

He never would have expected Emperor of all inklings to invite him over to his place, surprising Aloha on how big the other’s house was. He knew he was rich, but it surprised him anyways.

“Welcome, Mr. Aloha. Master Emperor is waiting for you in his room” He heard what the maid said once the front door opened, “follow me.”

Aloha hummed a bit, following her till she stopped by one of the rooms, knocking gently. “Master Emperor, Mr. Aloha is here” miss maid bowed before making her leave. “Hey Emperor~ What brings me to you~?” Aloha asked, curious. Why was it just him Emperor had asked to see? Was there something he wanted?

“I'm glad to see you made it safe coming here” Emperor spoke, catching Aloha’s attention. “Well of course I'll be~” Aloha winked, “I wouldn't dare let someone take me after all~” Aloha added, catching the small flush Emperor had on his face. “Is that right?” Emperor questioned, Aloha tilting his head a bit. “Hmmm~? Why do you want to know?” Aloha asked, just as Emperor cleared his throat. “It's nothing for you to worry about, Aloha” Emperor reassured him, “but there is something I want to know.”

That caught more of Aloha’s attention. What did Emperor wanted to know?  A lot of things went though Aloha’s mind, before he felt his chin being lifted.

Huh?

What was Emperor doing?

Aloha didn't know, as his magenta eyes meet with Emperor’s golden ones. “Emperor? What's the matter~?” Aloha asked, chuckling a bit, “You're not falling for me, are you-”

Aloha was cut off, Emperor’s lips meeting his own as Aloha flushed once the kiss broke. 

“I- you.. heh?!” Aloha didn't know what to say, as Emperor leaned close, touching foreheads. “I called you over here for to tell you how much I admire you” Emperor said, “I just don't know how to really say it.”

This surprised Aloha. Emperor likes him?

“Are you trying to say you like me~?” Aloha chuckled, making Emperor flustered, making Aloha tease him. “The king does not fluster!” Emperor said, before clearing his throat, “however if you don't mind, will you be mine?”

In which Aloha answers yes to.


	20. Emperor x Hannakii!Aloha

It happened again.

Aloha coughed out golden yellow petals mixed with his own ink, before he wiped his mouth, looking down on his sink. Things were getting bad now, as he coughed out a few extra petals. 

Golden Yellow petals.

Of course he knew who it was. Emperor. He had been crushing on him for quite a while before it started to happen, but now it was starting to get worse and worse. But it wasn't what he was afraid of.

He was afraid of Emperor not accepting his feelings.

Not to mention he was supposed to meet him.

Aloha felt his chest tighten, thinking what he should do. He could remove them, but then he wouldn't have feelings for the other anymore. Or he could just accept his fate and hope Emperor returned his feelings?

Why did he have to get the Hannaki disease?! Why did he have to suffer..?

A knock on his door broke Aloha out of his thoughts as he headed out of his bathroom, heading over to his front door and opening it. There, he saw him.

Emperor.

“You finally made it~” Aloha let out a smile, Emperor nodding slightly. “Yes, as you asked me to come” Emperor replied, Aloha putting his arms to his side. “Oh! Do you want something to drink? I can bring it over while you’ll wait on the couch” Aloha quickly said, the same feeling rising again. “That would be nice, Aloha” Emperor said as Aloha nodded, quickly going to the kitchen.

Emperor waited, minding his own business when he heard a weird noise from the kitchen. Was Aloha okay? Getting up from on the couch, he went to the kitchen, shocked what he saw.

Pink ink mixed with golden yellow petals were by Aloha, as the pink inkling coughed more and more. 

“Aloha?” Emperor was concerned just as Aloha quickly turned, his eyes widening in surprise seeing who was behind him. “E-Emperor?! You-”

Aloha didn't know what to say before he started coughing up more petals.

That was when Emperor came to him, Aloha’s mind already starting to freak out! He knew the other would be gross with him, having that dumb crush and he could feel his lungs hurt. Why did he-

Aloha was caught off guard when he felt lips on his own, and couldn't help but to return them.

The kiss lasted a few moments before it broke, Aloha could actually easily breathe again. “Emperor?” Aloha was confused. Did Emperor-

“I love you, Aloha” Emperor said, Aloha couldn't believe his ears as he was brought in closer.

And he couldn't be more happy hearing those words.


	21. Childhood!Rider x Childhood!Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested~

It was a cool night, Rider was working on his weapon. It always needed cleaning every night after he used it for battle, something he didn't get why others do the same. Their weapons are important after all! Deciding for a break he was about to head out of his room for dinner.

That was, until he heard a knock on his window.

“Heeeeey Rider~”

Cod did he really had to visit him at nig- wait..was he hanging on his window?

“Aloha, are you crazy?!” Rider hissed, opening his window letting Aloha inside, “This is the second floor window!” In which he got a chuckle from the shorter pink squid. 

“I know~ but I love coming through your window, just like when we were little~” Aloha happily replied, plopping on Rider’s bed. “Aloha, that's my-”

“Oh~? You're cleaning your Dynamo Roller again?” Aloha asked, sitting up, “you're always taking good care of your Dynamo~” Aloha grinned, making Rider flush. “You- I bet you don't even-”

“I do take care of my gal, Rider~ My gal is important to me just like your Dynamo is important to you! Though, you're important to me too~” Aloha chuckled, making Rider flush even more. “You're still the same way like when we were little” Rider rolled his eyes, Aloha giving him a smile.

“No one still knows we knew each other since we were so little. Heh, I still remember you were a crybaby~” Aloha chuckled, Rider flushing at his comment. “Me?! You're the one who cried a lot!” Well, that wasn't exactly true, as Rider does remember he cried way more than Aloha but there was no way he wasn't going to agree with him! “Hey man! I haven't cried as much as you ever..since that day..”

Rider sighed, moving to his bed and putting Aloha on his lap, Aloha already leaning on his shoulder. It was a horrible day ever since the accident, after what happened to Aloha’s parents. Rider softly rubbed Aloha’s back, kissing Aloha’s head softly, before picking Aloha’s chin up, kissing his lips. The two shared their moments before Rider pushed Aloha down, a small chuckle escaped him. That was, until Rider’s stomach growled, making him flush deeply. 

“You forgot to eat dinner again?” Aloha said, Rider getting off. “N-No! You just came by when I was about to go get something!” Rider stuttered, Aloha sitting back up. “Why don't I make something for you, love~?” Aloha asked, getting up, “make it up to you~”

“That's would be great, Aloha.”


End file.
